


Una Sonrisa Para Ti

by Chesireh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Smiles, mostly - Freeform, not for Theon tho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesireh/pseuds/Chesireh
Summary: Theon puede contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces ha visto a Sansa sonreírle a alguien con esa honestidad desde que dejaron a Ramsay Bolton en su tumba, sin embargo, siempre parece ser en la presencia de Jon.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Una Sonrisa Para Ti

Sus labios se estiran a los lados, con una suavidad desconocida, que Theon llego a pensar perdida. No es que él no la haga feliz, sin embargo sabe que hay distintos tipos de felicidad. Un joven sin nada más que un apellido que lo persigue, con honor que se le escapa entre los dedos y demasiados malos pensamientos, no es capaz de traer el mismo júbilo que un Rey de lealtad incondicional y cuyo corazón bombea la bondad más pura.

Para Theon hay risas también, solo que son diferentes, las de él son puros dientes como colmillos y travesuras que prometen causar problemas o leves y suaves llenas de amabilidad por lo que han pasado juntos. Y las adora, claro que sí lo hace, y a pesar de eso no puede evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento. A él jamás le han sonreído como a Jon Snow le han dedicado los veranos más ardientes ni las nevadas más resplandecientes.

Tampoco es que desee algo como aquello proveniente de Sansa, un amor así no lo merece. Por lo menos no de ella, a quien lastimo salvajemente por la cobardía que todavía a veces siente recorrerle la espina cuando tiembla por las pesadillas durante las veladas de sueño que se permite tener cada vez que sus ojos se cierran por si solos.

No es que le disguste Sansa, él sabe que si pudiera conocerla en su estado más honesto, entonces estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero eso nunca ha pasado y no pasara porque Theon ya no tiene un espacio al lado de Sansa, con esfuerzo ha logrado arrastrarse a la amabilidad de un hermano y nunca conseguirá la devoción verdadera de un amor incondicional.

Al principio piensa que no es más que ella jalando y arañando las puertas de un amor no correspondido. Y esta observación lo deja meditabundo hasta el momento en el que llega la Reina Targaryen.

Jon la mira reflejando los ojos de Sansa y evitando a quien imita. Esto no sería raro de un hombre enamorado si no fuera porque su cuerpo no se dirige hacia la belleza de cabello de nieve. Siempre está a un paso menos de distancia de su hermana que de la madre de dragones.

Y confirma sus teorías usando las técnicas más básicas e instintivas de cualquiera.

Tiene la mano bajo la barbilla, sosteniéndose tranquilamente y todo en la expresión de su cuerpo lo delata, pero lo más impactante es lo que se dibuja en sus labios.

Hay una sonrisa placida en su rostro, como la de un hombre que ha visto la paz después de la guerra en la felicidad de una mujer. Y Theon no puede culparlo por ver a Sansa con esos ojos.

—Es hermosa. —Le dice una vez a Jon, observando el sitio donde se paran, la mujer dragón, Daenerys, y a su lado la loba roja, Sansa, jugueteando con su cabello mientras obviamente comparten una conversación que parece ser más unilateral que cualquier otra cosa. Theon casi siente pena por el esfuerzo que le dedica la Khaleesi a encontrar aunque sea una pizca de afecto en el latente odio de la pelirroja. Es fascinante ver a un dragón agachando la cabeza ante los gruñidos de un lobo. —Su cabello, es algo verdaderamente llamativo, ¿no lo crees?

_Theon se pregunta cuánto tiempo durara esa farsa, esa debilidad fingida solo para conseguir lo que desea._

No la odia, a la Reina blanca, porque sabe lo que es buscar amor con tanta desesperación como para matar pero no saber cómo morir sin recibir nada de cariño antes de dejar el mundo.

—Tocada por el fuego,—es la respuesta inconsciente de Jon, quien dirige una mano a donde porta su espada pero no hace ningún movimiento para desenfundarla y atravesarlo en el pecho para que deje de decir idioteces.—No te perdonare si tomas algo que no es tuyo.

Es claro de quien hablan, entre murmullos se dice que el cabello rojo como él de Lady Stark ha sido rozado con las llamas del más flameante fuego y este le ha otorgado su resplandor. Sin embargo, para cualquier sureño que desconozca aquella leyenda, bien podría estar hablando de alguien completamente diferente. De una madre de dragones.

— Nunca dije que estuviera hablando de ella.—Dice con poca sutileza para después darse media vuelta y buscar alejarse, antes de detenerse tras unos pocos pasos y decir con una voz llena de fuerza.— Tampoco debería ser tuyo, si ni siquiera sabes que lo quieres.

Casi escucha como el corazón del Rey enloquece contra su pecho y Theon piensa que no le contestara, hasta que escucha en un susurro una pregunta que no merece respuesta, pero que de todos modos Theon no puede dejar pasar.— ¿Y qué debería hacer cuando se que lo quiero?

Su relación le recuerda a los Lannister, cuando los aprecia a la distancia, mirándose pero nunca tocándose en presencia de otros. Por miedo a ser leones y dejar de ser lobos.

—Nunca fui muy bueno en el amor,—confiesa Theon, aun sin querer girarse para mirarlo, porque le da la sensación que disipando sus dudas, él perderá algo que quizás nunca tuvo, sin embargo todavía desea. Es infantil, porque es obvio como es que lo está recriminando por un pecado que el también comete, y a pesar de eso, prefiere la ignorancia forzada que agregarle un toque más de amargura a su ya tan terrible existencia.—Las damas nunca me quisieron mucho, las salvajes siempre fueron más de mi estilo.

Tal vez en otra vida seria digno. En esta le tocaba ver una sonrisa así de perfecta a través de Jon, y estaba bien, lo aceptaba de brazos abiertos. Jamás habría imaginado que podría recibir todavía algo que no fuera la muerte.

—Solía besarlas para que supieran lo que quería,—continúa, medio tambaleándose mientras juega con su equilibrio. De adelanta hacia atrás, como un niño nuevamente, demasiado nervioso para una conversación que se supone no le afecta ni concierne.—Pero con algunas damas no puedes hacer eso, no debes robar más de lo que les han robado antes. Un beso así no sería bien recibido.

—¿Entonces?—Theon se ríe casi silenciosamente, le parece curioso cómo es que el maldito Rey no tiene ni una sola respuesta y se siente aliviado de no haber tenido que responder tantas preguntas así cuando estaba con Robb. Robb siempre sabía lo que quería, como lo tendría y no le importaba el equilibrio divino que se debía tener.

Por otro lado, a Jon le preocupa todo, maneja todo con tanta confianza como lo que tiene el de valentía.

—No lo sé, Jon, a veces tienes que dejar que ellas tomen la iniciativa.—Tenia confianza de que su loba lo haría. No había pasado tantos años afilando sus colmillos ni sus garras como para quedarse atrás cuando lo que quería se le postrara en frente.— Díselo y espera, debes ser bueno esperando. Solamente díselo.

Y cuando se va, y se encamina a la torre, donde todo el infierno comenzó, solo para estar solo y dejar de respirar con tanta maldita angustia, se pone a repetir toda la conversación en su mente. Jon Snow seguramente no dirá nada, concluye tristemente, porque ha comparado su voluntad para confesarle su amor a Sansa con su propia cobardía y Theon entiende que algo así, solo significa que si él se conoce lo suficiente, entonces Jon nunca se lo dirá.

Entonces, lunas más tarde, cuando muere viendo a la muerte a los ojos y con todo el terror del mundo recorriéndole las venas pero todavía con una espada aferrándose a sus puños…Piensa que se equivocó.

Jon bien podría decírselo al amanecer, cuando todo acabara, aun con las cenizas y tierra de la muerte en su rostro, hincándose frente a ella, en la privacidad de la habitación de la Lady. Y se sonreirían mutuamente, con esa risa que él quisiera haber obtenido de alguien. Al final se besarían, teniendo una de esas aventuras dramáticas que él siempre fingió tener pero nunca sintió.

Y en esa detallada descripción no hay error alguno. Porque tiempo después, cuando la vida de Theon yace ya en las ramas de algún árbol en el bosque de los Dioses, Jon y Sansa se sostienen el uno al otro, a través de un toque casi invisible del rozar de sus manos, para todos menos para ellos.

Sus dedos se acarician suavemente. Ya no hay guerra. Ya no hay Reina que no sea la Reina del Norte. Y tampoco hay un Jon Snow, al menos no en cuanto a la ley se refiere. Es un fantasma, al igual que su lobo huargo. Pero todo está bien, porque ya no es Theon quien ve sus sonrisas en el desconocimiento del otro, sino que ahora ellos lo saben.

Sonríen. Y cuando sus ojos se encuentran tras un leve suspiro compartido, ambos se ven tal y como son.


End file.
